Scandal
by KeepOnMovingUp94
Summary: All Kurt has ever felt for Blaine is love, right from the moment they met. But after a horrible night at Scandal's, Kurt must learn to get over Blaine. With the help of his fellow Glee clubbers and a new friend, will Kurt find love once again? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Scandalous**

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine had been together for a while, but then Sebastian came into the picture. They all go to a gay bar called Scandals and Blaine spends all night dancing with Sebastian, what will happen when Kurt meets a boy at the bar.**

**A/N: I don't want to give too much away in the summery, that's why it is shit. The story will be so much better. I don't usually write Glee but I have been a fan since the beginning so I thought about writing one here.**

**Rating: T for language and mild scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own nothing to do with Glee. I do however own my OC Matt.**

* * *

Kurt was sitting at the bar all alone. He watched as his boyfriend was grinding up against another guy, who seemed to be enjoying it way too much. For the past week since Blaine met Sebastian, they had spent lots of time together and Kurt didn't like Sebastian one bit. Kurt sighed and felt tears coming on, he didn't like the feeling of losing Blaine to someone else.

"So, which one?" he heard a voice ask from behind him. Kurt swung on his chair and saw a boy standing there, about the same age. He had short brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was slightly pale and thin. Kurt smiled, "The short one" he replied with a chuckle, "Right...wait so, if he's with you then why are you over here while he dances with another guy?" the stranger asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine, then back to the stranger, "I have no idea, I only came here because I was jealous" Kurt replied, "Ah, I'm guessing they spent a lot of time together and he was going places without you" the stranger said, "Yeh..." Kurt said with a sigh, "Right, introductions, hi, I'm Matt Barker" the stranger said holding his hand out.

Kurt smiled before taking it, "Kurt Hummel" he said. Matt smiled, "Kurt...nice name" he said before turning towards the bar, "Can I have another beer and, whatever Kurt's having" Matt said handing the bar keep some money, "Oh no, you really don't have to" Kurt said, trying to stop Matt, "Come on, it's one drink" Matt said, "Fine...I will have a Shirley temple with extra cherries" Kurt said, "Not a drinker huh" Matt said with a chuckle.

* * *

They both got there drinks and found better seats then the bar stools. They got talking and found each other really funny, "So I came down and there they are, my ex-girlfriend and my previous boyfriend at the time making out on my couch" Matt said, "Ouch, that must of hurt" Kurt replied, "Yeh, but these things happen, I can't believe I couldn't see he was 'straight', I usually have a good eye for these things" Matt said.

Kurt laughed a little, he looked around for Blaine but could see him, he turned back to Matt, "I'll be right back, need to use the bathroom" he said before getting up and walking in the direction of the toilets.

Kurt placed a hand on the door and pushed, the bright lights of the bathroom hurt his eyes, with the club being so dark it took him a couple minutes to adjust. He walked through and he saw something, his eyes went wide with horror, there he was Sebastian was kissing his boyfriend.

Blaine saw Kurt and went wide eyed, "Kurt...oh my god" was all Blaine had chance to say. Kurt ran out the bathroom with tears in his eyes. He bumped into Matt on the way out who was carrying a beer and another Shirley temple, "Kurt are you okay?" he asked, Kurt just ran out the door.

Matt went in to see what had happened and saw Sebastian and Blaine pretty close. Matt glared at them both before running out after Kurt. He caught him in the parking lot, it was raining and Kurt was trying to get into his car but couldn't, "Kurt!" Matt called out.

Kurt turned and saw Matt walking towards him, Kurt just wanted someone to hold so he ran into Matt's arms, "I hate him" he screamed while clinging onto Matt. Matt wrapped his arms around Kurt, he could feel he was cold so he helped Kurt into his car.

Kurt went to start the car but Matt stopped him, "Ill drive, you're obviously in no condition to drive" he said. Kurt nodded, still tears were falling down his cheeks, he moved over and let Matt into the driver's seat. They drove off into the night.

Blaine ran out of the club and saw the car drive of, 'Fuck...what have I done' he thought to himself before walking off down the street, he didn't live that far away.

* * *

Matt and Kurt drove in silence the whole time, Kurt was to hurt to speak, he just kept on thinking about Blaine and Sebastian being that close, it made him sick. Matt was worried for the boy he had only mat about an hour ago. They made it to Kurt's house and Matt took Kurt into his house.

Kurt turned to Matt who was standing in just a white shirt under a grey waist coat and a pair of skinny jeans. "You sure you're going to be okay?" Matt asked, Kurt nodded before handing Matt his coat he had lent him in the car, "Matt...Thank you" Kurt said before going into his house. Matt walked out Kurt garden and down the street.

Kurt went straight to his room and got changed into his pyjamas, he threw his wet clothes in the washing basket and lay down on his bed. He started crying again. He felt like he was alone forever, like the main person ion his life had been torn away from him. He just wanted to scream, so...that's what he did.

He screamed and screamed until he couldn't scream any more, even then he still tried. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door, "Go away" Kurt said. But he heard the door open, in the doorway was Finn, "Kurt, what's wrong?" he asked, "I said go away" Kurt replied, "Come on man, I'm not leaving until you tell me" Finn said before walking in and closing the door behind him.

He switched on the lights and could see the state Kurt was in, his hair was dripping wet and his eyes were all red and puffy from the crying, "Man, what happened" Finn asked, really concerned for his brother. Kurt sat there for a minute without answering, letting the tear fall, "Its Blaine, he...cheated on me" Kurt said.

Finn wrapped his arm around his brother and pulled him into a hug, "Next time I see him" Finn threatened, "No Finn, this is my fight, no one else's" Kurt answered back while pulling away from the hug. They sat in silence for a while longer before Finn spoke, "Wait, did you drive back like this?". Kurt looked up at his brother, "No, Matt drove me" Kurt replied, "Who's Matt?" Finn asked, "Some guy I met, he's really nice" Kurt replied.

Finn smiled at the thought that his step-brother wasn't driving alone like this, "Well, I'll leave you to sleep" Finn said before giving his brother one last hug and leaving the room. Kurt lay down and wrapped himself up in his blanket, he was about to nod off to sleep before his phoned buzzed, his first thought was 'Blaine' but when he checked it was Matt.

They had exchanged numbers back in the club, the text read,

Hi, just want to see if you're okay, call me whenever, it will be nice to see you again. M

Kurt smiled, he felt happy knowing someone was there for him, he pressed a couple buttons,

Hi, I'm fine, just tired. I'll call you tomorrow after school, I would like to talk aswell. K x

Kurt smiled when he heard his phone buzz again.

Cool, well I guess I'll speak with you tomorrow. M x

Kurt placed his phone down onto the night stand before rolling over, he tried not to think of Blaine but couldn't, he cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it, I will really appreciate reviews, and I accept constructive criticism so feel free.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone and welcome to chapter two. I would just like to thank ****gleekfreak211**** and **_'_**FanofChrisCMaxA1 for being the first to review. I am glad that people are enjoying it, so please keep sending in those reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters but I do however own Matt, my OC.**

* * *

Kurt sat in the cafeteria the following Monday. He couldn't stop thinking of what happened that Saturday night. He spent all day Sunday in bed sobbing his hear out, refusing to talk to anyone. Every time the picture of Sebastian and Blaine kissing made him feel sick, he just wanted to break down and cry just at the mention of his name.

He was dreading glee club after school. He will have to sit there, in the same room as Blaine for a whole hour without kicking off. He looked around and he could see Mercedes walk in. She spotted Kurt and walked over, "Hey white boy, where you been all weekend?" she asked in her sassy kind of voice that Kurt loved about her.

He looked up and met her eyes, he faked smiled before answering, "I had a ton of homework, it took me all weekend to complete" he responded with a sad voice, but by the look on Mercedes face she wasn't buying it, she placed a hand on her hip.

"Come on, I know when you're lying to me" she said. Kurt just paused for a moment and looked down at his salad, he couldn't hold it in any longer. Mercedes looked at her best friend and she heard a sob come from him, "Kurtie, what happened" she said while wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"Its Blaine...he...he...he cheated on me" Kurt said.

"What?" she shouted that echoed round the whole cafeteria gaining a lot of attention, "Come on Kurt, let's go somewhere private" she said helping him up and walking out the cafeteria.

* * *

They made it to the girl's bathroom before he broke down and collapsed to the floor. Mercedes fell to the floor with him and held him in a tight embrace, "Baby boy, come on, if he's going to cheat on you, the most amazing boy in the world, then his head isn't on right" she said rocking him slightly. Kurt just cried into her shoulder.

"I just...I don't know what to do, my first love and he cheats, I just...I didn't think he was like that" Kurt replied between sobs.

Mercedes reached into her bag and took out some tissues, "Here...take these" she said, Kurt took them and then mouthed a 'Thank you' before blowing his nose and wiping away the tears from his now red and puffy eyes, "What happened?" she asked.

"...Okay...well we got invited to a gay bar called Scandals by some guy on the Warblers called Sebastian, it was obvious he liked Blaine, we went and Blaine spent all night dancing with him, I met some guy called Matt, he was really sweet, he brought me home..." Kurt trailed off while he thought about Matt. Mercedes snapped her fingers and brought Kurt back to reality "back to the story, I went to the bathroom and I saw them both there with their tongues down each other's throats, it made me sick" Kurt said, more angry then sad at this point.

Mercedes was getting really angry herself, "I swear, when I see that boy, he is in for a world of pain" Mercedes said, Kurt looked at her.

"No Cedes, this is my battle to fight alone" he said, sounding a little scared for Blaine.

"No...none messes with my Kurtie and gets away with it" she replied. Kurt could see she was ready to kill someone.

"Cedes please...I need to do this alone" he said. Mercedes tried to persuade Kurt to let her pound on him just once but Kurt weren't backing down.

The way Kurt looked made Mercedes close to tears, she hated the fact that some boy hurt her best friend and she was going to get him. She smiled at Kurt and kissed his cheek, "Come on, we got Glee" she said.

"What...already, Cedes, I don't think I'm ready to see him yet" Kurt said.

"Come on...you have got me here, and all the others, no one is going to hurt you" she said rubbing his back. Kurt trusted his best friend and nodded before they both left the bathroom.

* * *

They got to the choir room and it was already full on people, Kurt scanned the room, he could see Rachel bossing Finn around and Santana and Brittany talking, that's when he saw Blaine sitting there staring at him, "Come on, it will be fine" Mercedes said before taking Kurt's hand and entwining their fingers. Blaine was sitting at the back row so Mercedes took Kurt to the front corner, the furthest away from Blaine. Mercedes turned to Blaine and glared daggers at the boy.

Blaine saw this and realised he had told Mercedes, 'Oh god' he thought. He got of his seat and walked towards Kurt. He tapped on his shoulder and both Mercedes and Kurt turned, "Kurt, we need to talk" he said.

"I have nothing to say to you" Kurt replied before turning back to the front, fighting away the tears. Mercedes glared at Blaine once more before turning again.

Blaine wasn't taking this so he grabbed Kurt arm and spun him around, "Come on Kurt, we need to talk" Blaine pleaded.

"No we don't, you cheated on me and all you want to do is talk, no way" Kurt said before getting up and leaving. Mercedes tried to grab him and pull him back down but to no prevail.

"Kurt, wait up" Blaine and Mercedes shouting in unision before racing out after Kurt.

He caught Kurt in the hallways on the floor crying his heart out. Blaine walked over and bent down to eye level, "Come on, don't cry" Blaine said trying to wrap Kurt in a hug.

"Get of me" Kurt said before pushing Blaine of him. This attracted the attention of the glee club and they all came out to see what was going on. "No Blaine, you don't get to hug me after you cheat on me" Kurt said.

"But baby, come on" Blaine pleaded trying to hold Kurt's hand.

"No! Just go Blaine...I hate you for doing this" Kurt shouted but instantly taking it back.

He hated the word 'Hate', he didn't hate anybody, but he felt it for Blaine. Finn walked over to Blaine and pushed him up against a locker by his collar.

"What the fuck did you do to Kurt?" Finn asked, Blaine put his hand up.

"Finn go away, this is between me and Kurt" Blaine replied, this made Finn even more angry, he raised his fist getting ready to punch Blaine but Blaine put his hands up in surrender. Puck and Mike ran over and pulled Finn of Blaine.

* * *

Mr Schue was running late that day, he had a lot of work to do. He was walking down the corridor and turned a corner, there he saw Puck and Mike holding back Finn, Blaine was cowering away against a locker and Kurt was on the floor surrounded by all the girls except for Santana. He watched as she walked over to Blaine and grabbed him by his collar, "Now look here hobbit, Kurt is my friend and I'm like a wolf, do you know what a wolf does when an outsider hurts part of its pack, she kills them" Santana said sounding more vicious than ever. "now we have two choices, either you leave through the front door or through the window, I prefer the window myself" she said while glaring at Blaine who looked terrified.

Schue watched as Blaine ran off with tears in his eyes. Now was the time Mr Schue ran over, "Guys...what's going on?" he asked. Finn, now calm that Blaine had left ran to Kurt side and helped him into the choir room. Mercedes turned to Schue.

"Mr Schue, it's Blaine, he cheated on Kurt" she said before walking into the room herself.

Schue walked in and everyone was crowded around Kurt who looked like death. "All right guys, let's just go home, I'm sure Kurt needs some rest, Finn will you take him?" Schue asked, seeing as they lived together now, Finn nodded.

They all collected there stuff and walked out after saying bye to Kurt. Finn and Mercedes both took Kurt out and into Finn's truck, "Thanks Cedes, I love you" Kurt said before getting into his step-brother's car. Finn said bye aswell and got in then drove off.

* * *

They sat in silence the whole way and when they reached their house Kurt ran of up to his room. He thrown his bag and coat on the floor and climbed onto his bed and tucked himself away under his blanket.

The only thing he could here was the sound of his own sobs, he just wanted to get away and leave, he didn't ever want to see Blaine's face again, and that's when his phone buzzed. He grabbed it and looked at the screen, it was a message from Blaine,

_Kurt, I'm sorry for everything and I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm just saying that you will never see me again, I'm transferring back to Dalton and staying out the Warblers so you don't see me in competition, I just want you to know, I love you. B x_

Kurt looked at this and started to cry even more. His heart was torn to pieces by the one boy he had actually loved. Then he heard 'Born This Way' play from his phone, he looked at the screen and it was Matt, he pressed the green button.

"Hi" was all Kurt said.

"Hi...Kurt are you crying?" Matt asked.

"Yeh, but I'm fine...really" Kurt responded.

"Do you want me to come over, it's no trouble really" Matt asked.

Kurt thought about it for a minute, he really did need someone to talk to and Finn isn't the best guy to talk and his dad and Carol were out of town.

"Erm...if it's not too much trouble" Kurt replied.

"It's not, I'll be there soon, bye" Matt said before hanging up.

Kurt sat in his room silent. His eyes were still full of tears so he decided to get a box of tissues and sob away.

By the time Matt came he had gone through one box and had started on another. Tissues were spread about on his bed and floor and at this point he didn't care

He heard the door knock so he got up and walked down the stairs to the door, he opened it and Matt was standing there, the first thing Kurt thought was 'Cute' but he shook that out his mind, "Hi" was all he said.

Matt stood there and could see the pain on Kurt's face so he wrapped him in a hug which Kurt accepted, "Is this still over the Blaine kid?" Matt asked, Kurt nodded, "What a douche" was all Matt said before breaking up the hug.

When Matt hugged him, he felt like nothing could hurt him, he felt warm and fuzzy inside but now it was gone. He led Matt up to his room and once Matt saw the place he mouthed the word 'Wow' which Kurt saw, "I'm sorry for the mess, it's just...you know" was all Kurt said.

Kurt cleared his bed of tissues and climbed on, Matt stood there awkwardly, "Sit down, your making me feel awkward" Kurt said before patting the spot next to him. Matt obliged and took the seat, the bed felt soft and he could feel the heat coming from Kurt.

"Want to talk?" Matt asked.

"About what?" Kurt replied.

"I don't know, just thought it would start a conversation" Matt said while rubbing the back of his head with a little laugh.

He looked at Kurt, he had puffy red eyes, a runny nose and his hair was all over the place and Matt still thought he was cute, "So, how was school?" Matt asked.

"Not to good, everything kicked of in glee club" Kurt replied.

"You sing?" Matt asked.

"Yeh, I'm actually pretty good" Kurt said with a smiled, probably the only genuine smile he had all weekend.

"So do I, I'm not that good but I'm taking lessons" Matt replied. Kurt smiled and looked Matt in the eye's, those beautiful bright blue eyes, they made Kurt feel warm, before he knew what he was doing, he had leant in a pressed his lips to Matt's.

Matt was surprised at this, he liked Kurt, the only reason he talked to him in the bar was because he thought Kurt was cute. He thought the kiss felt good but it felt like he was taking advantage so he pulled away, Kurt moaned at the loss of contact.

"Kurt, what was that?" Matt asked.

"I'm sorry" Kurt squeaked before jumping up of the bed.

"Don't be" Matt said, still feeling a little tingle on his lips. He got up and walked over to Kurt and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's all right" Matt said.

"No...it's not, I just kissed you and I don't even know you well enough" Kurt said now crying again.

"Come on, don't be silly, you kissed me because I was here comforting you" Matt said, "Doesn't make you a bad person, you just want someone to hold you". Kurt turned and looked at Matt with sad water filled eyes.

Matt couldn't stand it, he pulled him into another hug and sat them both on the bed. They sat there talking for two hours but then Matt had to leave, "sorry Kurt, but I'm going to have to go" he said but Kurt had fell asleep in his arms so at lay Kurt down and pulled the blanket over Kurt before leaving his room then house.

He jumped in his car and looked at the time on his watch, 10:30pm it read, "Oh shit I'm going to be late" Matt said before driving of down he road.

Kurt lay in bed with a giant smile on his face, falling fast asleep into a world where none could hurt him.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go, I hope you enjoy it and well, just review. I want to be listing more names at the beginning of each chapter so R&R!**


End file.
